1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club which comprises a head main body and a damper for absorbing vibration of the head main body, more particularly to a golf club head being capable of easy to fix the damper to the head main body tightly while keeping high absorbing performance of vibration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to absorb an impact force at a time of hitting a ball, there has been proposed a golf club head in which an elastic member is adhered to a back side of a face portion using adhesive. In the club mentioned above, however, the elastic member tends to break away in accordance with the use.
Further, a golf club head with an elastic member sandwiched between a head main body and a face plate has been proposed. However, it is not easy to fix the elastic material between the head main body and the face plate with accuracy and tightly. Also, production efficiency of such a club head is deteriorated, and maintenance operations of the elastic material are hard.